Tron
Summary of Movie Tron (stylized as TRON) is a 1982 American science fiction film written and directed by Steven Lisberger, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It stars Jeff Bridges in a dual role as the protagonist Kevin Flynn and one of his programs, "Clu"; Bruce Boxleitner in a dual role as security program Tron and Tron's "User", computer programmer Alan Bradley; Cindy Morgan in a dual role as program Yori and her "User", Dr. Lora Baines; the late Barnard Hughes in a dual role as the tower guardian Dumont and his "User", Dr. Walter Gibbs; Tony Stefano in a dual role as Ed Dillinger's secretary Peter and Sark's otherwise-nameless Lieutenant; and Dan Shor as Ram. David Warner plays all three main antagonists: the program Sark, his "User", Ed Dillinger, and the voice of the artificially intelligent Master Control Program. The film also features cameo roles by Jackson Bostwick of Shazam! fame (as a guard program) and a pre-''American Ninja'' Michael Dudikoff (who makes his acting debut as a video game-conscript). The film tells the story of Flynn as he attempts to hack into the ENCOM mainframe to prove that Dillinger has appropriated his work, but ends up being transported into the Digital World itself as a unique program/User. There, he teams up with Tron to defeat the Master Control Program, who has been controlling the Digital World. Development of Tron began in 1976 when Lisberger became fascinated with Pong. Along with producer Donald Kushner, he set up an animation studio to develop Tron with the intention of making it an animated film. Lisberger decided to include live-action elements with the computer animation. Various film studios had rejected the storyboards for the film before the project was set up at Disney. There, backlighted animation was combined with the computer animation and live-action. Tron was released on July 9, 1982 in 1,091 theaters in the United States. The film received positive reviews from critics. Critics praised the visuals and acting, but criticized the storyline. The film also was a box office success, grossing $33 million in the United States (approx. $74 million in 2010 dollars). Tron received nominations for Best Costume Design and Best Sound at the 55th Academy Awards, and received the Academy Award for Technical Achievement 14 years later. Over time, Tron developed into a cult film and eventually spawned into a franchise, which consists of multiple video games, comic books and an animated television series. A sequel titled TRON: Legacy was directed by Joseph Kosinski and was released on December 17, 2010; it also saw the return of Lisberger, Bridges, and Boxleitner to the franchise. For more information about Tron, visit here, here, or here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *'Episode 19' Soul Tron: The film gets spoofed along with Soul Train. *'Episode 21 Pooh Grit': Jeff Bridges and young Jeff Bridges from Tron (Kevin Flynn and CLU) appear. 'Season 2' *Soul Tron characters appear in the Opening Scene. *'Episode 5 (31) Minute to Flynn It': TRON: Legacy gets spoofed along with Minute to Win It. Category:Movie Category:Game Category:Characters Category:Superhero